


Fulfill Our Dreams and We'll Be Free

by writesometimes



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Pining, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: The last traces of Spring were fading away quickly, giving way to the pleasant heat of Summer, and Marcus was particularly happy. He and Esca were on their way to the public offices in Calleva. He would sign Esca's manumission papers today, officially granting the man his freedom. He kept glancing over at Esca, beaming with joy as they made their way down the road at a leisurely pace.





	

It had been some time since Marcus and Esca had returned from their journey north of the wall. Marcus had watched, truly enamored, as Esca spent his days as a free man now, behind the wall. All the things Marcus had taken for granted, Esca was reveling in. Having control of his own life, doing what he pleased, waking when he wanted, sleeping when he wanted, it was all a gift to Esca. Marcus had never seen him so happy. It made him feel lighter, younger, like he was experiencing life all over again through the Briton's eyes. 

Granting Esca his freedom was the single best thing Marcus had ever done, he was sure of it. The Eagle's return to Rome had restored his family's honor, but freeing Esca had given the man back his dignity. It was something he'd done not for himself, but for the benefit of another, because of the pure devotion he felt for him. Every time Marcus thought back to that moment, Esca caressing him gently and promising to return even though he was now free, his chest felt tight. 

Marcus was still unable to give words to what he felt for Esca. He simply knew it was strong and something new to him. Before Esca, he'd never felt anything like it before. He looked to the man at his side as they walked down the dirt lane into town and felt warmth bloom in his chest. Esca was as radiant as the sun, as pure as fresh rain. He was everything.

The last traces of Spring were fading away quickly, giving way to the pleasant heat of Summer, and Marcus was particularly happy. He and Esca were on their way to the public offices in Calleva. He would sign Esca's manumission papers today, officially granting the man his freedom. He kept glancing over at Esca, beaming with joy as they made their way down the road at a leisurely pace.

Esca looked up at Marcus, a soft smile on his face. "What will we do after this?" he asked almost dreamily. 

"Go back to Uncle's for lunch, I suppose. I've worked up quite an appetite doing all this walking," Marcus replied airily. 

Esca laughed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I meant what will we do once the papers are signed? With our time? For the rest of our days?"

Marcus' heart fluttered at Esca's words. ' _The rest of our days_ '. That was all he'd thought about since the moment they arrived back over the wall, the rest of their days. They could do whatever they wished now.  
Marcus huffed a laugh as he looked down at Esca and bumped his pale, lithe shoulder with his own tan, muscular one. "Well, after we eat, we can do whatever you wish. I meant what I said when we first returned. It's up to you." 

Esca grinned brightly and then looked down at his feet. He kicked a stray pebble from the dirt path they'd been following. Marcus tensed beside him a moment. Even though he was elated Esca would soon be officially freed, he was worried the Briton would decide to return north of the wall. That his desire to be around familiar languages and people and customs would outweigh his devotion to Marcus. Esca hadn't said anything about it, but then he hadn't had his manumission papers yet. Marcus knew though that if that _was_ what Esca desired though, he'd go with him. He'd do anything to make Esca happy. 

Marcus again bumped playfully into Esca, trying to clear his head of his fears. "What should we do next, Esca Mac Cunoval?" he asked joyfully. 

Esca slowed his pace a bit and grinned at Marcus. "I do have a few ideas."

* * *

 

Summer was in full swing in Calleva. The heat wasn't as oppressive as it was in Rome, but it made it's presence known. The grasses had grown tall, the sky was clear and blue, and the trees were bursting with life. It was, overall, a pleasant time. 

Marcus had been given a decent stipend when he returned the Eagle, and after much discussion, he and Esca had decided to purchase land to build their own farm on. Esca wanted enough land to raise horses and have a proper stable. Marcus simply wanted enough land for a decent sized home and not to be too far from his Uncle. They thought they could certainly find the right piece of land to appease them both.

The two had spent a long day on horseback surveying the area, trying to find just the right spot to start their new lives on. As the hot sun rose higher in the sky, the men sought refuge under a towering oak tree. Their journey hadn't taken them too far, and they were nearly back to Aquila's home, but Esca could tell from the tightness on Marcus' face that he needed to rest. 

They dismounted from their horses carefully and stretched out beneath the tree, backs against its solid trunk. Marcus turned his head to glance at Esca. His skin was growing pink from being out in the hot summer sun all afternoon. "Here," he said offering him the waterskin, "You look warm and thirsty."

Esca laughed quietly and accepted the proffered waterskin. "Not all of us can turn bronze in the sun, Roman," he joked after taking a swig of the cool liquid.

Marcus laughed heartily and took the waterskin back when Esca nudged him with it. "I happen to like your alabaster skin," he blurted out. His eyes went wide then, unease gripped his chest and refused to let him breathe. He swallowed thickly. "I just meant -- I like you -- as you are. As Esca. With your fair features and the tattoos that stand out boldly against them." Again, Marcus was mortified by his own words. 

Esca felt his cheeks reddening and looked down at his lap. Marcus took a deep breath and surveyed the land before them, trying to clear his thoughts. Tall grasses swayed gently in a warm breeze and the air smelled sweet and clean. He thought he could hear running water not far off in the distance. It was refreshing.

Marcus glanced at the man beside him again. Esca had slumped down further against the stump of the oak and was running his fingers through the tall, soft grass at his side. He looked so at peace in the shade, sprawled in the grass. Marcus couldn't take his eyes off him. "Why don't we buy _this_ land?" he blurted excitedly.

Esca jerked his head up suddenly, confusion and mild shock clouding his features. "Here? Really? Didn't we pass this spot on our way out earlier?"

Marcus huffed a short, amused laugh. "Yes, here. It's pleasant and there seems to be enough land for a decent sized home _and_ proper stables. Plus, it's not too far from Uncle Aquila's home. It would do nicely."

Esca looked about from his spot beneath the large oak. The land was nice to be sure, but not as nice as the look of joy and contentment on Marcus' face. He'd have done anything to keep that look on the Roman's face for the rest of his life.

* * *

 

Summer had passed in a whirlwind of activity. Marcus had purchased the land he and Esca had chosen, and they'd begun building their home. A decent sized structure went up at a steady pace. It probably could have gone much quicker, but Marcus had insisted on using only fair labor from freedmen and people in the area looking for work. And doing a lot of the labor on their own. Esca seemed elated though, and it made living on the land and in the house easier on his conscious.

As fall approached in earnest, the work was all but finished. An average sized home sat to one side of the property. A small entry way lead into a homey sitting area open to their small kitchen. Beyond, there were two equally sized rooms and a bath. That had been an indulgence, but one Esca had been in favor of since it would allow Marcus to soak any time his injury bothered him. From their porch they had a view of the stately oak and Esca's sturdy stables. 

Looking back, Marcus wasn't sure why they'd bothered with a second bedroom. After sleeping so close to one another for so long, he and Esca could not be bothered to stop now. About three days after moving in, Esca had dragged his bed into Marcus' room one night and simply shrugged before lying down and falling into a deep sleep. Marcus certainly would not protest. Perhaps the second room could be used if they ever had the need to accommodate company.

Esca had brewed a special tea concoction for the two of them, and they stood out on their porch, sipping their beverages, taking in their land. The chill of autumn hadn't fully arrived yet, but the two huddled close together anyway, wrapped in tunics, hands clasped around their mugs. 

"It looks very good. You picked a perfect spot. Hopefully we'll have foals to sell by next spring and we will be able to afford to plant a little garden between the oak and the house. And maybe build a small pen near the stables for goats or pigs," Esca said thoughtfully. 

Marcus hummed contentedly into his steaming mug of tea. "I'm glad you're pleased with this place. When you've sold your strong foals next spring we'll plant your garden and buy your goats," he laughed.

Esca squinted up at the taller man. "Would you rather have to purchase all our food? Raise pigs?" he asked fighting off a laugh.

Marcus smiled and took a sip of his tea. "No, of course not! I'm just tired from all the work we've already done. I can hardly think of what we'll be doing next spring!" he laughed softly. 

Esca leaned into Marcus' firm shoulder. "We've done well. We'll be happy here for the rest of our days," he sighed happily. 

Marcus' heart sped up. There were those words again. ' _The rest of our days_ '. To Marcus' delight, Esca truly did seem intent on spending the rest of his days at his side. He'd made no mention of going back north, and Marcus was grateful. He couldn't bare to be separated from the Briton now. He brought his arm up and wound it around Esca's waist delicately, pulling the man closer. He wasn't sure where the courage had come from, but he was thankful for it.

Esca gazed up at Marcus with a soft smile on his lips, but slight confusion furrowing his brow. He didn't look displeased, however. Marcus took it as a good sign and let his arm remain draped across Esca's hips as they watched the sun sink farther and farther below the horizon. 

Finally, as the last light was fading and the air was turning cooler, Esca wriggled out from Marcus' grasp and stifled a yawn. "I think I'm going to inspect the stables and the horses once more before nightfall. Once the sun is down I'm afraid I'll fall asleep at once from exhaustion," he explained as he made his way off the porch.

Marcus nodded silently and reached out to take his empty mug from his hands. "I'll get the fire started in our room so it's not too cold," he said simply and smiled. Something warm and pleasant unfurled in his chest at the intimacy of the moment. He lingered a moment on the porch and watched as Esca's form grew smaller and smaller as he approached the stables. Finally, he turned and made his way inside.

* * *

 

Winter settled into the area at a steady pace and yet all at once. The biting winds and snow kept Marcus indoors more and more. His knee grew too stiff and painful to venture out for too long in the cold. He tried to keep himself busy about the house though. He'd taken a stab at cooking meals, but Esca had politely informed him _he_ would remain the cook in the house. His latest endeavor had been making furniture for their home. So far he'd constructed a table that miraculously didn't wobble, sturdy chairs with soft fur pelts on the seats that Esca had brought him, and a small set of shelves for their herbs and medicines. He was rather proud of himself.

Esca found him one night sitting on a fur rug in front of the fire in their room, carving something from a block of wood. His eyes crinkled as he grinned to himself. Marcus looked so serious, lost in concentration. "What are you making this time?" Esca asked, peering over the Roman's shoulder. 

Marcus dropped his hands into his lap quickly and swiveled his head around to meet Esca's gaze. He looked sheepish for a moment before he spoke. "I was going to carve a small eagle and affix it above the front door. It seemed fitting, I thought. It's what brought us together. I was going to surprise you with it," he admitted haltingly.

Esca smiled at him softly. "I like the idea," he said sincerely. 

Marcus smiled wide and rose to his feet, crossing the room to where Esca stood. He clasped the smaller man's shoulder, letting his hand rest atop it as he smiled down at the most important person in his life. His heart told him, as he stood there gazing down at Esca, that it would be the easiest thing in the world to simply lean down and kiss him on his delicate lips. His mind told him there was no way Esca could want him that way. His former slave, a proud Briton, would have none of _those_ feelings for him. It was a gift from the gods that they'd become friends at all.

Sadness washed over Marcus' features and he let his hand slip from Esca's shoulder. His fingers ghosted down the smaller man's arm. "I should go warm water for a bath so my leg doesn't stiffen during the night," he said suddenly, and moved past Esca into the narrow hallway. 

Esca stood, dumbstruck, in the doorway of their now empty room. Marcus sometimes confused him. At times he was sure the Roman was just as enamored as he was. Then other times he thought Marcus only saw him as a friend. 

Esca noticed the eagle carving lay forgotten on the rug in front of the fire. He padded through the room quietly and sat down on the rug, taking the carving in his hands. He studied it intently. It was rough still, unfinished, but there was no doubt it was an eagle. All it needed was delicate and precise hands to finish it, bring it to life. Perhaps his situation with Marcus wasn't all that different. Perhaps he would have to be the one to bring whatever was between them to life.

Esca rose and made his way to the bath. He hovered silently in the doorway, taking in the sight of Marcus relaxing in the tub. His head was thrown back, neck exposed, eyes shut. He looked heavenly. Esca swallowed nervously. He summoned all the courage he had in him and gently tapped the door-frame with his finger. 

Marcus' eyes shot open, his head jerked forward. "Esca! You startled me. Is there something you need?" he asked nervously.

Esca's mouth opened and then quickly shut. He wasn't exactly sure where to start. "I was hoping we could talk," he mumbled.

Marcus let out a short laugh. "Perhaps we could do it when I, uhm, have more clothes on?"

Esca took a deep breath and let his eyes meet Marcus'. They were very simultaneously serious and full of longing. Marcus sat up straighter in the bath.

"Esca, is something wrong?" Marcus nearly pleaded. 

Again, Esca's mouth opened then shut quickly. He took another deep breath to calm himself. "Marcus, you know you are very important to me," he began before his words halted nervously.

Marcus' brow furrowed. Was this it? Was Esca going to announce his desire to return north? To leave Marcus and their farm and their life behind? He couldn't breathe.

Esca took a few tentative steps into the room, stopping by the edge of the tub. Marcus swiftly brought his hands down to his lap, trying to cover himself. Esca stared up at the ceiling, trying to give the Roman a semblance of dignity. 

"Esca, what is going on? Are you -- are you going to leave?" Marcus asked desperately.

Esca's face contorted in confusion and he looked back down at Marcus, meeting his eyes. "Leave? Why would I leave? Marcus, this is the only place I desire to be. Here, with you, for the rest of our days."

Marcus let out a relieved sigh, but still looked somewhat bothered. Esca sunk down to his knees at the edge of the tub so the two would be face to face. His fingers curled around Marcus' strong forearm that rested on the bath's edge. He leaned his head down and his lips hovered over the warm skin on Marcus' arm, just above where his fingers touched him. "Marcus," he breathed, "I never wish to be separated from you."

Marcus reached across the bath with his free hand and brought it to rest at the nape of Esca's neck. "I don't ever want to be apart from you either," he whispered.

Esca looked up hopefully at Marcus, eyes bright. "Marcus, I want to spend my life with you, by your side. I -- I love you," he confessed at last.

Marcus drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. "I never let myself think, even for a moment, that you would possibly feel the same as I do," he admitted in a whisper.

Esca let his head loll forward so his mouth was resting against Marcus' arm, a small smile hidden on his lips. "Tell me," he murmured.

Marcus smiled and shifted in the bath, taking Esca's face in his hands. "I love you. I have for so long. I thought I'd go mad over it eventually," he grinned.

Esca laughed, light and sudden, and moved forward into Marcus' space. At last, he closed the gap between them and placed his lips on Marcus'. At first it was soft kisses and feather light touches, but it quickly escalated to more. Marcus pawed at Esca until he backed away from the tub slightly and pulled his tunic over his head. Esca returned to the bath's edge at once, leaning down for more kisses from the Roman. He kissed his lips, down his chin, nipped at the juncture of his neck and jaw. Marcus wrapped his arms around Esca then and pulled confidently on the smaller man, bringing him tumbling down into the bath water with him.

Esca laughed loudly as water splashed out of the tub and onto the floor. "My pants will take three days to dry now, you know," he complained playfully. Marcus just smiled harder. "How, exactly, is this going to help you knee?" he went on as he brought his hands to rest on Marcus' chest.

Marcus wrapped his arms around Esca's now soaked middle, let his forehead come to rest against the other man's. "You'd be surprised at the things that can help alleviate pain," he said smartly.

Esca kissed him again, softly on the lips. "I think, after you finish carving the eagle for our front door, you should start building a large bed for our room. I don't think we'll be needing separate ones now."

Marcus closed his eyes and and kissed the tip of Esca's nose. "No, I suppose we won't need separate anything anymore, will we?" he sighed happily.

Esca hummed delightedly and rested his head against Marcus' chest. 

It would be a long, cold winter, but it would be the best they'd ever had. And they would have a large new bed to keep each other warm in.

**Author's Note:**

> 3k more fluffy words no one asked for but I wrote anyway cause hahaha these two are destroying my entire existence :) I hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
